District 12
by L.T.TaraMay
Summary: Co-Written with Lost in Believing. What happens when you take two authors, one Team Gale, one Team Peeta, and write a story on what happens after Katniss returns to her District? What will the Capitol do? Who does she love? Gale? Peeta? Both?
1. Chapter 1

**District 12  
Chapter 1**

**A.N: **Hey guys! This is **Leigh**. This Fan Fic is Co-Written with **LostinBelieving**, also known as Alison, one of my best friends. So one day we decided to play around in school and write a little blurb of a FanFiction. So ta-da! This is what it is now.

So you might know me. I wrote a OneShot called **HomeComer's Choice.  
**And Alison wrote a OneShot called **Two Boys**.

Now can we tell you that we're both different? I'm for TEAM GALE, and she's for TEAM PEETA. So this story will be a battle of which boy can win Katniss's heart. Let's see who wins...By the way, we flipped a coin before we wrote it so we know which boy is going to win...

* * *

I stepped off of the train and looked around.

Wow.

Everybody looked at me, craning to get a better view. Then Peeta stepped out behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. I forced a smile and put my hand on my shoulder to touch his. I craned my neck to see if Gale and my family were here. I needed to talk to Gale.

As my eyes searched, I felt a tap on my head. I glanced to see who it was, annoyed, but I hid my expression. My eyes turned to see Gale. It was him. I went back to looking.

Wait. Gale! "Gale!" I yelled, and hugged him. I was so glad to see him. I didn't care what it looked like to everyone else. But I let go quickly and took Peeta's hand again.

Prim and my mother stepped out from my immensely tall friend. I rushed to them and engaged them both in a group hug. When I turned back to Peeta, he was greeting his parents. Not as warmly as I had engaged my family and Gale, though.

He was keeping his expression blank. He put on a smile that was huge, but it didn't meet his eyes. I feel terrible. He's this way because of me. Why did I have to tell him how I felt at the last moment?

But Prim pulled me into a hug, so my gaze was shifted. My eyes were now on my sister, Gale and my mother. People were pushing through the crowd, trying to get a look at the winners. District twelve hasn't had a winner for years, so it's amazing for two to come back.

Th way that most of the people were looking at Peeta and I was overwhelming. Their eyes were big, and they were shouting and cheering our names.

"You did it!" Prim sobbed into my shoulder. My reaction was just to hold onto her tighter. Her small frame was larger than I remembered. It probably felt that way because of all the weight I had lost in the arena. "I was so afraid. Especially at the end..."

I tuned her out, not wanting to relive any of the games. I could feel the memories resurfacing, but I stopped them. If I saw a glimpse of any of it, I would be pulled into the horror of what happened. I wouldn't be able to come back to reality.

"It's okay, I'm back," I soothed.

My mother pulled Prim a little, giving me a small smile. "Now to the banquet." She patted my shoulder and motioned for Prim to let me breathe. We walked next to Peeta and his family, his father walking between us making cheerful chitchat, while his mother shot me suspicious glares. It unnerved me greatly.

The banquet was, of course, delicious. The food was shipped from the Capitol, but many families had cooked dishes of their own to celebrate. Being accustomed to the Capitol food, I resented the rough breads and simple dishes from home, but I would have to get used to them soon enough anyways, so I decided to eat foods from our District.

The bread, coarse on my tongue, tasted like home. The last home made bread I had was when Rue's District had sent me her bread. I snapped out of my thoughts, not needing to be reminded.

Effie soon became frustrated with my food choices, and spooned a generous amount of Capitol stew into a bowl. The one that was my favorite. Placing it in front of me, she forced a smile and told me to eat it. "Katniss, dear, you're never going to regain your weight eating _that_," She insisted, pushing the stew even closer.

"Remember the odds are in your and your lover boy's favor tonight," she added, taking a spoonful of her own soup. "So eat up!"

As usual, it smelled delicious. But every time I looked up from it, I was met with Peeta's blank eyes. Occasionally, I saw him glancing to the right of me. To the seat where Gale sat.

Everyone in the District was invited, and everyone was eating so much. It was like how Peeta and I were like on the train going to the Capitol. Surrounded by amazing meals, and with our empty stomachs, it didn't help us refraining. There was more than enough food anyways.

I spooned the soup into my mouth, chewing on the little pieces of meat. I remember hunting. I have missed it so much. But now that I would be given a lifetime of food, there would be no more need to hunt. But I needed that time with Gale. We didn't just hunt, we talked and had fun.

Everyone everywhere was asking Peeta and I questions. Even though food usually shut people up, they still managed to talk through full mouths. Even Haymitch was holding back spirits to stay sober enough to boast about us.

Eventually, I got tired of the constant attention. I just wanted ot go home and sleep in my own bed. Of course my family would now be given a new house, but I wanted to go to the one I was familiar with. The one I grew up in.

I asked to be excused, and so many people refused my request. Everyone asked me why I didn't want to be at the dinner. They had asked why I wasn't eating up, or why I wasn't as cheerful as I should be. I just shrugged it off and said that I was tired. I was anyways, so I wasn't really lying.

When I was acknowledged by Haymitch, he let me go. He said that I was tired and that I should have time to sleep. There was always tomorrow and the days after that to celebrate, even though he gave a look. I got up, making sure not to spill anything. I poked Gale before I walked away...

I walked behind the Baker's, and leaned against the back wall. Gale would find me here, with the association with Peeta. I had left a clear trail, slapping my shoes into the dust to make my footprints stand out.

Gale would be able to track me.

* * *

**A.N: **So that's all we got to write today in school. Updates should be soon. So what do you think is going to happen? Who do you think will win?  
PLEASE REVIEW! Then we won't know if you guys want an update or not!

~Leigh and Alison


	2. Chapter 2

**District 12  
Chapter 2**

**A.N:** Hiya peoples once again. As you know, this is Co-Written with **Lost in Believing**. We were surprised that you guys were already taking Team Peeta and Team Gale sides. And most of you said Team Gale. But we aren't going go give you guys any hints on who's going to win...

* * *

I heard footsteps, but I didn't move. Gale looked at me and leaned against the wall next to me.

"What's up?" He asked. "Besides the whole winning the Games and all that. It's good to have you back, Catnip."

I looked into his eyes. There was some emotion flowing through them that I didn't understand. He smiled, reaching out to brush my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know if you know this, but I missed you," He finally said. "And I took care of Prim and your mother. I hunted. They had fresh meat. Our moms even visited each other, freaking out about you. The kids got along..." He trailed off, casting his gaze lower. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I knew he wasn't done talking.

"For once in my life, I was scared Catnip, scared for you. Nothing has freaked me out as much as the Games had. I was fearing for your life so much..." Again he trailed off. His word's were lost on his tongue.

I opened my mouth and shut it twice before he spoke again. Even if I did speak, I wouldn't know what to say right now. I didn't know Gale felt this way.

"Do you really love him?" He asked abruptly. I whipped my head around to look at him, my eyes wide. Were we that fake? I thought we had been acting pretty well. Was it just a guess?

"I know it's rude of me to ask, of course you are. I just... I wish you didn't." He finished quickly, and shrunk against the wall. He turned his head to glance at me, his eyes were sad and guilty.

"Gale...I understand," I began, then stopped to swallow. "We-we faked it to get out alive." I had whispered so I didn't know if he heard me, but I hoped no one else did.

Gale's eyes widened, and filled with hope. "You don't love him?" he verified. I nodded, feeling guilty. I wonder what he would be like if I hadn't faked it with Peeta.

"The reason I-I brought this up..." He paused again, and I could hear him swallow. "As I saw you risk your life, I thought of what would happen if you didn't win. And I found that I can't live with out you. At first I thought it was because you were like a sister to me, but it's something more. I think I love you. And seeing you now, with Peeta, it makes me sad."

I froze, contemplating this for a few seconds. Did he just say he loved me? I have never heard anyone say that to me, not even my sister. For anyone feared that if they got too close to someone, that loved one would be taken by the Capitol. It's happened before, and it could happen again.

Then I turned my head to look at Gale again. He slowly leaned closer and I knew what he wanted. I quickly closed the distance between us and our lips met. It was a warm kiss, and since I didn't really have any experience with kissing, I figured it was pretty good.

But after a few seconds, we heard footsteps. We pulled apart and I pushed him into a crouch, using him as a spring board to get to the low roof. If I got on, I would be able to run. Gale wouldn't get in trouble because he was allowed to be here. I was suppose to be at home.

I jumped a little and landed on the roof. I turned back to see Gale staying seated against the building. I saw Haymitch briefly walk up to him.

That's all I saw, because the next second I was silently running through the streest toward the banquet two blocks away. If I was lucky, no one would realize that Gale and I were both gone.  


* * *

**A.N:** Yeah yeah, the chapter is short. What can we say? We pass a notebook back in fourth during school, and today was a shortened day. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**District 12  
Chapter 3  
**

**A.N:** Hiya peoples once again. As you know, this is Co-Written with **Lost in Believing**. Again, we were amazed that we only got Team Gale reviews last chapter. Haha, let's see how many reviews we'll get this time...

* * *

The day kept playing in my head. I couldn't sleep, or dream. And if I did dream, I would most likely have a nightmare. Right now I think I would rather re-live my memories in the arena then see today over again.

When I had returned, I was just coming in a they were serving the sweets. Prim was drinking the hot chocolate while mother chose a little pastry. Everyone had looks of delight to see the new amazing food.

Peeta was the first one to realize that I had returned. He was spooning his hot chocolate around, adding little white fluffy things. He just started at him as his dad gave him a worried glance.

Even though Peeta's dad worried, he pushed a packet of cookies towards me and gave me a small smile. I took the packet. Even after everything that happened, he still cared about me. He probably just did that because I saved his son's life a few times.

I didn't care for the reason why he cared for me, it gave me a feeling of security. He showed more hospitality to me then his wife did. His wife kept looking up at me, her look almost glaring.

So I spent the last hour keeping quiet, waiting silently for it to be over. Peeta didn't talk either, and Haymitch and Gale never returned.

Where could they have gone? I could imagine Haymitch giving Gale a little talk on why he shouldn't be roaming around by himself. Who know's what the Capitol would do to him. Did Haymitch hear me? I hope I was being quiet enough when I ran.

And then my thoughts drifted to a little before that. The kiss.

A kiss that I had with Gale. It had felt like the ones Peeta and I shared. They were both warm and securing. Both of them were special.

"Katniss?" Prim interrupted my thoughts, and I jumped. "What's the matter Katniss? Why can't you sleep?"

"N-nothing. I've just been thinking." I answered, not wanting to tell her what I was thinking about.

"About what?" She asked. I silently groaned.

"Nothing," I asnwered curtly. I wasn't going to tell her now matter how much she pestered,

"But you're tossing and turnin, there's gotta be something wrong."

"I said nothing!" I replied, turning my head to her, ending the conversation. I could feel her eyes stare into my back for a while, then I heard her grunt and turn on her side too.

I kept my eyes open. If I closed them, I wold see Gale or Peeta. Eventually Prim's breathing slowed down, indicating she was asleep.

Getting out of bed, I tried to be as silent as possible. Any sudden movement would wake my mother or Prim up. IF they saw me leaving our house, I would be asked questions I cared not to answer.

I walked towards the town with out thinking. I should've gone to the woods to be alone, but sleep deprivation stole common sense from me. I sat down against a wall but I didn't know who's wall it was. Suddenly I was exhausted, and I leaned my head against the wall behind me.

"Katniss. Wake up." I woke to someone nudging me softly. I opened my eyes to see the soft light coming over the the trees. I had to squint for a few seconds before I could recognize Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

**District 12  
Chapter 4  
**

**A.N:** Hiya peoples once again. As you know, this is Co-Written with **Lost in Believing**. Again, we were amazed that we only got Team Peeta reviews last chapter. Seriously people, review even if you aren't that team. Voice your opinions!  


* * *

"Katniss," Peeta repeated, nudging me one last time. I had shut my eyes again after I realized where I was. I remembered falling asleep against a wall.

And apparently that wall had been Peeta's.

"What are you doing here? C'mon, I know you're awake so don't bother," he said. I could feel him brush next to me. I opened my eyes to see the darkness was still in the sky. Peeta had sat next to me, waiting for my answer.

I grunted. Peeta frowned and fidgeted.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I touched my face with my hand; he was holding my other one. It was wet. I licked my finger. Salty. Why had I been crying? Then I remembered what I had been thinking about last night. I hiccuped.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked once again, raising his voice.

I looked around, but we were alone. "Where am I?" I demanded.

"You are leaning against the wall underneath my window. The reason I came back here was I heard something sobbing in the middle of the night. Why are you here? What's wrong?" I tried to look up at his window, but he took my face in his hands and me face him. "You look worse than you did in the Games. What's eating you?"

"You." I bit my lip. I was so tired of holding everything in. I needed to tell someone, so they could help me figure it out. I had to finish what I had just started, too. I couldn't just leave him hanging.

For the next ten minutes, I talked. I don't even know what exactly came out of my mouth, just that it was the complete and utter truth. When I finished, I leaned back against the wall and panted.

"Wow," said a wide-eyed Peeta. I watched emotions scuttle across his features. Surprise. Hope. Hurt. Sadness. Sympathy. But mostly hurt.

Maybe I could've chosen a better person to spill my guts to.

Peeta was a great listener. And if I had to tell someone, it would have to be Gale or Peeta. And I guess I chose Peeta. No one else knew that what was going on between us during the games was a show.

And I couldn't tell Gale. I hadn't seen him since Haymitch found him last night. And I have no idea how that went. So I guess I ended up telling Peeta. He would understand.

"Umm, so I guess I understand why you told me that your feelings were...different towards me," he finally said after a few moments of silence. But it still felt like the quiet was still going on.

He inhaled sharply and repeated himself. "I understand."

"No. No you don't. You don't have to. You're not supposed to. I just needed to tell someone, to get it out of my system," I replied, hating myself for the hurt expression that crossed his face.

I stood, still stiff from sleeping against the hard ground. "Thanks for listening though." I kissed his cheek to say sorry for hurting him. I turned to walk back to my house, but turned to look back at him. He just stood there, staring at me.

When I got there, Prim and my mother were packing. Oh, we were moving to the house I won. I remembered after a moment of panic. I had thought we were packing to run for a second.

I took a deep breath and walked into to sit on my bed.

"Katniss! Where have you been? You look like you slept in a pricker bush!"

"I took a walk. I...wanted to see the town again without the crowds," I lied. I was getting good at it. I would have to be doing it for the rest of my life anyways.

"Something was a matter, you've been crying," said Prim, running up to me and giving me a hug. "What is it?"

"I just had to talk to Peeta," I said, which was true. My mother looked at me adoringly. Ugh.

"Now now, we will be living next to them now. So you will be able to see him whenever you want. After all, you have to practice for the tours. I think you are leaving next week," my mother said, smiling. Another box was pushed towards the door. "That's all we have."

Prim froze, almost dropping the box in her hand. "Katniss, you're leaving again?! You can't leave! Will we be going with you?!"

I stopped, turning to look at them. It would just be Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and me. Cinna and whoever had been Peeta's stylist would also be coming. Gale. I would be leaving him once again for the after tour. He would be left here again.

"No, but I wish you were." I had hoped Prim didn't realize there was a meaning behind my sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

**District 12  
Chapter 5  
**

**A.N:** Hey peoples. As you know, this is Co-Written with **Lost in Believing**. Yes! We finally got some people from both Teams that reviewed! Hope you all know that Catching Fire, the sequel, will be out in Sept. 8. Why so long?

* * *

We had moved our four boxes to the new house. Peeta's family already occupied the one next to Haymitch, so I chose the one next to the Mellark's. It was huge, so to say.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Prim ran around the house's front room and then hugged me. I looked around with wide eyes. The floor was made out of smooth oak boards and had a shaggy rug in the middle of it. The walls were painted bright orangish red, I guess to honor my 'Flaming entrance' into the games. I could still smell the fresh paint.

I looked up and took in the stairs hugging the left wall, and curving with the wall until it reached the banister on the second floor. The front room opened into the kitchen and I saw a counter that wrapped around the room and a sink with a steel faucet. We had never had such luxury.

There was a giant metal box that stood upright. It had a handle, so I think it needed to be opened. I pulled, opening towards a bunch of foods.

There were shelves and containers inside. On the shelves were cartons of juice and water. The top shelves held eggs and small cheeses. Inside the containers were an abundance of fruits and vegetables. Corn, mushrooms, and other herbs overwhelmed me. Oranges, strawberries, lemons...Peaches!

My mom had told me about peaches, how she had them before she came to the Seam. Prim and I have never seen one before.

I looked at Prim, and took a peach to her. She was shuffling her feet along the rug in another room, looking at the fluffy couches and low coffee tables with wonder and excitement.

"Prim," I said, and held the peach out to her as she turned around.

"PEACH!" She squealed and took it from me. I smiled as she took a bite. She smiled and juice ran down her chin. I led her off the carpet into the kitchen, and she showed our mother the rare snack.

"Katniss, look," smiled my mother as she opened a cupboard door. My eyes grew wide as I took in all of the cured and canned foods. The wheels in my mind started spinning. There was too much food here for just us. We could share.

"Let's unpack," I suggested, we would come back to the kitchen later. We still hadn't seen half of the house.

"Coming," Prim replied, enthusiastically, finishing her peach. I took the pit from her and opened the window above the sink.

"Wash your hands before you touch anything else. You're all sticky," I commanded her, throwing the peach pit into the bushes underneath the window. The water started running and Prim reached to rinse her hands off. That's when the door banged open.

"Katniss? Ms. Everdeen?!" Effie Trinket asked, frantically walking into the kitchen to find us. "Oh! You should have waited! I was going to give you the grand tour! Too late now, I guess."

She looked at the three of us, nodding her head quickly in enthusiasm. "Now your food will be restored every two days at noon. People from the Capitol will leave a box at the door." Oh, so that's how we get more food.

"Katniss there is a schedule on the back of your bedroom door. We chose that room for you. If you want to change it, you can. But I'm pretty sure you'll love it," Effie explained, pointing to the stairs.

Hurrying up the stairs, I went to the very last room in the hall. I stopped, gasping, not believing this was my room.

There was a huge gold bed in the middle of the room, not even half the size of the whole thing. I had drawers with a mirror. Closet doors were open on the side and a nice plush carpet was laid on the floor. The walls were painted gold, going well with the white carpet.

I shut the door, making sure there was a schedule on the back. And there was. It was a paper printed with dates for today until next week. Today I had to have dinner with Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Poria, and Peeta.

I couldn't wait to see Cinna again. He always knew what to do.

I exited the room and checked out the other three bedrooms. Mine was easily the grandest, but the other rooms were still pretty nice. The first one was on the life side of the hall. It had red walls with huge white flowers painted on them. The floor was a dark wood and there was a white rug like the one in my room underneath a part of the bed. The bed with a red bedspread was in the corner, below a wide window. The window had elegent curtains to match the walls. There was also a chest of drawers and a mirror like in the other room. This room is perfect for Prim.

I strolled to another room, and it was obviously centered around the forest. The walls were a honey covered wood, and the floors were darker woods with different colors. The furniture was a beautiful mahogany. The bed spread and fabrics quilted together, matching from across the room. The close doors were lighter than the floor boards and opened to a small closet with wooden hangers already in it. I loved the forest and since I wouldn't be able to visit as much, I decided I was most comfortable here.

I ran back to the gold room and retrieved the calender that held my schedule. I put it on the closet doors in the forest-like room, then rushed downstairs to get my belongings.

There wasn't much that I had to lug up the stairs. We didn't need any of the furniture in our old house, but we brought it anyways. Not even Prim's goat, Lady, needed that furniture anymore. But the old stuff was put in the house, even though it didn't go well with the plush things. It made our new house feel like home.

I had a small box that held my small amount of clothes and belongings. One dress, two tunics and two pants. Gale would probably bring my arrows to me when no one was around, but I think they should stay in the forest.

Prim squealed again when she opened the door to the room I thought she would love. And she did end up loving it.

Walking back into my room, it finally felt weird. I had been waiting for that feeling. It felt like someone was watching us. Someone probably was.


	6. Chapter 6

**District 12  
Chapter 6  
**

**A.N:** Hey peoples. As you know, this is Co-Written with **Lost in Believing**. How are all of yous? Well, we found out Catching Fire is coming out on Sept. 1 now! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I brought my mother up to the gold room. It was the biggest room and was meant for me, but my mother was better suited for such finery.

After we unpacked all of our things, my mother took a nap. I ran downstairs with Prim and she started sorting the herbs and spices in the kitchen. I had brought a knapsack and started putting dried and preserved food in it. Technically, I had been given all the food I'd ever want, and never-ending supply, so I was going to share my new wealth.

I shoved some of my food into my pack, not really caring what I took.

"I'll be right back," I said, and shouldered the pack. I heard Prim respond with a grunt as I walked out the door.

Right into Effie.

"Where are you going?" She asked, masking hysteria.

"Out," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, are you visiting Peeta?" She asked. A little too anxiously for my liking.

"Sure..." I said, and side stepped off the porch to get away from teh bright colored wig Effie was wearing. Before she could ask what I was carrying in my pack, I took off at a run to Peeta's house. He lived right next to me, but I had to make sure I got there before Effie did.

Effie started walking briskly my way. I ducked behind the corner of Peeta's house and saw him in the kitchen window. I looked back at my pursuer as Peeta opened the window.

"What are you-" He began.

"Quick! Help me up," I whispered-shouted at him, interrupting his sentence. He took my arm and pulled me through the window. I turned and shut it behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked. I pulled him out from behind the window just as Effie walked past. She was looking around, and we could her calling my name. Peeta looked at me questioningly. I held up my pack.

"Charity run. But Effie would freak out. Wanna come? Before she comes in?"

"Umm...ok." He grabbed a messenger bag from the coat rack in the other room and filled it with fruit. He then opened the door and helped me out just as the bell outside the door rang. he jumped out and closed the window behind us.

I saw his eyes. They were no longer dark, but excited in the thrill of engaging in an unauthorized activity; as Effie would call it. We sprinted towards town, smiling like idiots.

We reached the bakery, out of breath, and stood, panting on either side of a window. It was the window I had fallen asleep under last night. Before the setting could ruin the moment, I pulled Peeta to the bakery part of the building.

There were a few people walking around the square. Most would be at work today, but there were mom's with children at their heels here. When we entered, everyone started at us wide-eyed. Again with the winning the games thing.

A few of the children ran to us, grasping at our ankles. I handed a girl an orange, and another an apple. They looked at me confused at first, but squealed in delight as I told them it was theirs to eat. Free food always won people over, well, except if it was from the Capitol.

"This is for you," Peeta told the kids and his knees, handing out the fruit to a young boy. I had even brought these things called granola bars. It had dried fruit and granola in it.

"Thank you!"

"Fruit!"

"Tank you, nice peoples," A little girl managed. I smiled in response, hearing her trying to pronounce the word.

All of the kids were freaking out over the food we were giving them. Sure, we won the games and their was food given to our District. But the Capitol only gave the citizens free food for the two feasts.

That was enough food for the whole District to stuff themselves twice. One feast already happened and the next one was coming next week, right before we left for tours.

I soon ran out of food, and Peeta tugged on my sleeve, motioning for us to go. I looked up from the cheerful kids and saw Effie. This time she had Haymitch with her. Haymitch was beign pulled by an animated Effie, who was pointing towards us, but he was still clutching his liquor.

Seriously, what is with all of this 'nick of time' stuff today?

We turned and ran. Right into the bakery. Ugh. The worst place run is into an enclosed space. And there's no way even a drunken Haymitch could not see us there. Oh well, onto smaller enclosed spaces.

"Where's a closet?" I asked Peeta. He led us across the room around the counter, and into a corner of a kitchen. Oh good. There's a closet.

The trick to hiding is to hide in the last place your pursuers would think to look. so the closet is out. And they would expect me to take the exit. And not in the liquor cabinet, because Haymitch would open that anyways. I looked up.

Shelves.

Peeta was beckoning to me from inside the closet.

"No, they'll look there!" I said, pulling him out and shutting the door. I pushed him into a crouch behind a tub of flour and used his back as a spring board to get to the shelf that went around the room above eye level.

I was just grabbing onto the shelf to hoist myself up when Haymitch entered. I let go and dropped onto Peeta. I heard his breath leave him with a _whoosh_ while I tried to move so I wasn't squishing my chest against him in such a painful manner.

Well...This is awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

**District 12  
Chapter 7  
**

**A.N:** Hey peoples. As you know, this is Co-Written with **Lost in Believing**. We actually finished this story already, it just hasn't been posted :)

* * *

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Lucky for us, Effie and Haymitch walked right past the bakery. I could see the hot pink hair through the window. If they had come in, we would have had better luck in the closet.

"You know the as much as I object, you could get off of me anytime, sweetheart," Peeta muffled from under me. I could feel him shaking with laughter. Leave it to me to survive the Hunger Games but fall off a shelf.

I pushed my amrs off the ground, pushing my body up but my leg was still on the floor. Perfect.

I helped a stll chuckling Peeta to his feet. "Ha Ha. Funny. Shut up," I half-joked. "Now C'mon, let's go back to your house so we can pretend we never left so Effie'll give up."

He smiled, not letting go of the hand I had helped him up with. "Ok, c'mon then," he agreed, leading me through the back door of the bakery.

We walk-jogged back to Peeta's house, and actually entered through the door. A step up for us.

Unfortunately, Effie, Haymitch and Peet's mother were sitting in the living room waiting for us when we walked in. "Where have you been?" Effie asked, smiling in fake curiousity.

"And what have you been doing?" Peeta's mother added, looking at Peeta quickly with concern on her face and turned glaring at me.

Uh oh.

We told them we had gone for a walk, to say hello to all of our friends we hadn't seen since the Reaping. Peeta's mother was skeptical.

Let er be skeptical though. When Peeta told me that his mother thought I would be the one who came back, I didn't believe him. Now I really don't believe him. She has something against me. Or something against everyone.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Peeta interjected, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two juice pouches. They were thses small pouches that hald juice, and tossed it to me. "And why did you need to know where we were?"

I stabbed the straw through the opening of the pouch and sipped. The sweetness of a grap tasted good after the running we did.

"We were looking for you," Haymitch replied, walking forward. "You two are suppose to be having dinner with us tonight."

"Where?" I asked, looking up at him. Our dinner wasn't going to be with the entire District, so it wasn't going to be in the square.

I also wondered where Effie stayed. She was staying in our District until we went on tour. She was probably staying in one of the Victor homes. It wasn't like anyone else lived in them.

"At my house," Answered Haymitch, grinning. My eyes widened and I groaned inwardly. Peeta nodded while still sucking on his straw, looking warily at his mother.

I was worried about his mother. She looked as if she was plotting my downfall at this very moment. But that's just me. On the other hand though, I'm glad that Peeta had seemingly forgiven me.

"Thanks for walking with me, Peeta. And the juice," I said, excusing myself and smiling widely at Effie and Haymitch as I left the room. "I'll see you tonight then." I waved good bye cheerily.

-

Prim fastened the necklace around my neck with a snap.

"Thanks Prim, now turn around," I said, smiling at my reflecting in the full length mirror on my closet door. Her expression was confused as I positioned her in front of me, facing the mirror, but warmed into a humungous smile as I fastened the necklace I had bought around her neck.

She touched the gem attached to the twime at her collar bone. It was a soft pink, darkening in spots with white veins running through it. The stone had a hole near the top, and a twin ran through the flattened stone. The twine had threads of silver and gold catching the light whenever she moved.

"Well, you have to go out to dinner tonight. I think you should keep up your reputation of looking beautiful. And look what you did for us...You survived the Games," she replied, thanking me. Although I was confused. I was the one giving her the necklace.

"Huh?"

She went to her bed and knelt down, grabbing something under it. "I traded some of the food, if you don't mind." She smiled shyly at me, holding up a small black box. "This is for you."

I sighed, taking the box from her. "You didn't have to get me anything. We have things now."

"I know, but I wanted to give something back. It's yours."

I gently lifted the cover of the box nd a light blue satin covered whatever it was. I lifted it, revealing one small, shiny cream ball. The light refected off of it, shining. It gave me a chill down the spine, not believing what I was holding. I smiled. It was a pearl.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**District 12  
Chapter 8**

"Thank you," I said, and then I hugged her. It was a necklace, so I pulled it out and over lapped it over the stone I was already wearing.

"You're welcome," she said, and hugged me back. When I pulled away, Prim caught my arms and smoothed out my 'burning coal' oriented dress. Cinna just couldn't get enough of this fire theme. He had taken black rhine stones the size of my thumb and smaller and had attatched them to my flame colored dress. It was darker than the one I had warn to the interview at the Capitol. He had also given me a black stone neck lace to match.

We both walked out of my room, our arms linked. Prim's dress was a plain, light pink, but her bright eyes, and now her necklace made her anything by plain. Prim had seemed older since I had gotten back, more responsible and thoughtful.

Our mother met us in the hall. "Are you ready girls?" she asked, beaming. We nodded and she led the way downstairs.

At Haymitch's, we rang the bell and Haymitch answered the door, wearing a nice collared shirt and black pants. Effie stood behind him, she had on a neon blue wig and had outdone herself with an extravagent blue lacey dress. Ew.

Peeta was already behind them, getting glances at me. After looking at Effie, he gave me a look that told he felt the same way. Actually, if you looked past that, she was pretty.

"Welcome," Haymitch greeted, bringing us in and shutting the door behind us. Peeta's parents and two brothers were also accompying us for the dinner. "Now that you three have arrived, we can finally start dinner."

Effie gave me a bright smile. "I cooked." Effie. Cooking?

Now I'm not against cooking or annything, since I used to cook all the time. But Haymitch is a winnder of the Games. Meals could be brought to him whenever. It would be safer to eat Capitol food than Effie's creations. Even if our government is after Peeta and I.

Maybe if I was lucky, I could sneak some food from his fridge. He wouldn't mind.

Nah, that's no way to get on anybody's good side.

Haymitch stepped aside to let us in and I stepped into his house, following my sister and mother. When Peeta saw my dress, I heard his sharp intake of reath and it made me smile.

I heard a noise in the kitchen and Cinna walked out. He quickened when he saw me and opened his arms. I hugged him.

"Hey Cinna," I said, breaking the embrace. I looked up at my tall dresser, as he looked me up and down.

"You look stunning." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Now who's hungry? I know I am!" Haymitch interceded, rubbing his stomach. My mother looked stricken by his abruptness, being brought up quite respectively. She so did not know Haymitch. As well as I did, anyway, which isn't saying all that much, but still.

We all made our way to the dining room and sat down. Effie made Peeta and I sti at the heads of the table. Effie herself refulsed to sit at her seat next to Haymitch as the Co-Host until everyone was served. I thought I caught Haymitch smiling once when her arm brushed his, but it was gone in a second.

We had Capitol food, for the most part. Plenty of soup, chowder, and the steak. The steak wasn't Capitol food, it was rare and drowned in spices. Effie's creation. After the delicate dishes we had, the steak was almost brutal.

We had steak. Copious amounts of steak.

After the steak-it ended thank god. Effie brought out little jelly/pies, little jiggly things with pie-crust-like crumbs through out. They were bizzarly good, but I can't remember what she called them.

Afterwards, I asked to be excused, and Peeta and Prim soon joined me in the blue and green living room while the adults talked. I felt like a little kid again, listening to the adults talk about me and Prim and everything else in the background.

"I will never eat steak again," claimed Prim, flopping down on the couch and knocking a green pillow down.

Peeta sat dwn on the fallen pillow. As he leaned against the couch, I fell on a leather chair.

"That's enough protein to last me until after I die of old age," I blabbered at the couch and it's occupents.

Peeta groaned in response. "Ugh, I know! Maybe we should go on another charity run. It would be so easy to get rid of the meat. I bet my dad misses his squirrels." Instantly Peeta and I looked around fearfully.

Prim doesn't realize why we were doing that. But she caught my gaze and some what understood. A relieved sigh escaped Peeta's lips, but I knew he was faking.

We were in a Victor's home. They were built by the Capitol and their workers. The homes everywhere else was built by the people that lived, or used to live in them. When someone that lived in the District, you knew what was in that house. They built them after all.

But this was built by the Capitol. Where they could be listening in on our very conversation. We could be watched, taped, eavesdropped, anything. The Capitol had tricks up their sleeves, and it wasn't just the games or mutations.

Haymitch came in and held out three juice pouches. But I caught his eye. It was brief, but it was there. He was telling us to watch what we say.


	9. Chapter 9

District 12

~chpr. 9~

After a little while, we all got bored and decided to snoop around Haymitch's house. The grown-ups, we decided, would have moved already if they were going to.

Peeta lead the way, Prim following, and I brought up the rear. Peeta had informed us that every champion's home was decorated to reflect them. It lead us to wonder what Haymitch's bedrooms looked like, since the bedrooms were most intricately decorated.

We crept up the stairs and into the upstairs hall. We opened the door to the first bedroom and filed in.

"You know, I think Effie is staying here. Maybe we can find which room she's staying in," I suggested, looking around the creme room. It was..... boring. Pine furniture on creme walls and a slightly off-white carpet.

"Impressive," said my sister sarcastically. My eyes widened, not used to the new, less-timid Prim, but I smiled.

"Nest room!" Said Peeta, "I can't wait!" he feigned excitement.

Prim and I stiffled our giggles and followed him.

The next room was dark. _Dark_ dark. The walls were an almost-black pruple and midnight blue curtains covered the window. The bed was covered in a multitude of dark bluish-purplish shades.

"Wow, if this was decorated to reflect his personality...." commented Prim.

"No no, this is where he comes to wait out his hangovers," I joked, though it was probably true.

We moved on to the master bedroom. "Maybe Effie _isn't _staying here," I frowned, "I wonder where she's staying."

"Oh, she's staying here all right," smirked Peeta, opening the door to Haymitch's room all the way now.

The room was beautiful, a wine color was painted onto the walls and the lighte reflected off of the copper bed posts and glass and copper accents in all the dark wooden furniture. But this barely registered in our minds. What caurght our attention was how only one side of the bed was made up, recently, and the bags of EFFIE'S BELONGINGS in the corner.

I clamped my hand over Prim's mouth before she could squeal and give us all away, stiffling my own scream.

But instead of squealing like I thought she would, giggles gathered inside of her. I giggled quietly along, hopefully the adults wouldn't hear us. Even Peeta was chuckling along. I could barely made out the "I told you so," coming from him.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. My laughing stopped abruptly. Peeta and Prim could hear it too. If we were caught, who knows what would happen.

"Oh crap," I let out. WE had to think quickly before someone found us.

Peeta looked at the window advancing towatds it. "Jump," he suggested, pushing the glass up. I ran over to him, bringing Prim with me. I held hime back.

"Are you insane?" I whisper-yelled. Jumping out of a home would look weird, suspicious. Not to mention getting hurt. Peeta and I could probably jump it fine, but Prim wouldn't be able to. She'd probably get hurt.

He snorted. The window was all the way up now, and he was climbing out. "I survived the Games, didn't I?" and then he dropped.

He fell, and then landed on the ground without a moan. The footsteps were getting louder; closer. "Send Prim down, I'll catch her."

Prim came over, and stepped out without hesitation. Now it's my turn to jump or we're all screwed. I fell, landing on my feet. The collision sent a shock up my legs, but Peeta grabbed my arm and steadied me before I could fall.

We ran back through the back door, taking the positions we had occupied before our upstairs tour. Effie came bouncing in with a plate of candies. I sighed in relief. _That_ was close.

"Helloo!" Effie sang, bouncing around the room, pushing the plate of candies into Peeta's hands. Prim had taken my spot on the chair, and I was curled up against Peeta on the couch. I took a candy and popped it into my mouth as the other adults entered the living room. Haymitch was missing.

I smiled as Prim gave up her seat for Peeta's mother and came to sit with us on the smallish couch, rustling the stiff fabric. Peeta put his arm around my shoulders in a seemingly unconcious gesture. But he was really calling my attention to our missing host.

Suddenly, we heard a thump of someone running into a wall upstairs, and the next second Haymitch was stumbling down the stairs.

So much for him staying sober.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:** There are only four more chapters left. We finished this a while ago, and we kinda rushed the ending. But for us, we tried to lead it up to Catching Fire. Review!

* * *

**District 12  
Chapter 10**

After the hussle and bussle of the four adults finding Haymitch, us kids were instantly pushed out of the house. My mother told us to go to our house. They would come to get Peeta, Prim and I when things were cleaned up.

"To think that we jump out of a window just to save our skins," Peeta muttered, taking a seat on our new couch. "But you had to admit that was fun."

I rolled my eyes. Prim had went upstairs to do something to occupy herself. We had been in this house for less than twenty-four hours, so she was still checking things out and messing around.

"Uh huh," I replied. I already had to go through the games. No need for any more danger.

"What do you think of Haymitch and Effie?" Peeta asked, smiling a little.

I thought before I carefully answered. I had to choose my words quietly.

"Just surprising, I guess. They're so different. And after what happened at the Reaping..." I laughed at the memory, because I could, now that it was all over.

We looked into each others eyes for a few moments, as if trying to read each others thoughts.

"It's you and I," Prim interrupted, coming through the doorway.

We both stared at her, wanting to say something.

"Why are you holding a book?" I asked, OK, not what I meant to say.

Prim smiled sheepishly, then proceeded to read off of a page. "_It was the old New York way...the way of people who dreaded scandal more than disease, who placed decency above courage, and who considered that nothing was more ill-bred than "scenes," except the behavior of those who gave rise to them! _Edith Whartin, The Age of Innocence." She then looked up at me through her lashes, awaiting a reaction.

I gaped at my little sister for a moment, then jumped up from the couch and embraced her. prim had never read anything other than the label of a rare jar of preserves I would bring home from the Hob. After I would tell what it said.

"Prim! You learned how to read!" I said, her hair muffling my words as I stated the blindingly obvious. She giggled, all of us wore bright smiles.

"Gale helped teach me. And mother."

"That's great," I replied, thanking Gale silently. Of course he would teach her something in their time of need.

"Watch the book," Prim stated, her arm wriggled from mine. "It's over three hundred years old, and not exactly in great condition."

Our happiness was turned instantly. There was a high-pitched scream coming from Haymitch's house. It took us a few seconds to realize what it was. Oh no.

I'm amazed we heard it. The three of us were in our house, and Peeta's house was imbetween the two of them. That was more than forty feet between us. And not to mention the thick walls, rooms, and trees between those spaces.

I was out the front door before I checked if Peeta and Prim were behind me. I didn't need to though, because I could hear their footsteps fall behind me.

We arrived back at Haymitch's just as the scream stopped, we flung the door open and saw a red faced Effie. The screamer.

Then we saw Haymitch. He was propped up on the couch, deathly white and his eyes were glazed over. Out of his mouth a greenish foam came, him spitting up every few seconds absentmindedly. His chest was struggling to rise and fall with the normal rhythm, and I knew he had been poisoned. My mother was no where in sight, and Peeta's parents were huddled wide-eyed in the corner.

"I'll go..." began Prim, pointing over her shoulder.

"Go," I replied, as she dissapeared to get herbs and to find our mother. I walked to Haymitch's kitchen and Peeta walked to our inflicted mentor.

I started going through the cabinets, looking for the strongest tasting spices and other ingredients. I heard footsteps, and the door clicked shut. I could tell it wasn't Peeta or Prim.

"You."

I spun around, still holding the mixing bowl I had just found. "Yes?" I asked Peeta's mother.

"First my son, now Haymitch. When will you stop?! You should have died in the arena, for the good of everyone."

I was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

She stared at me with hate in her eyes. "Stay away from my son. Take that-what's his name?-Gale's will instead. Don't turn my son into a zombie. I know what you want to do to him You sl-"

She was cut off (thank god), by my mother bursting through the door. She looked back and forth between me an my accuser before speaking.

"We need him to regurgitate whatever he swallowed-"

I held up some old bay and lemon juice. "I know, mom."

"Out." She was in her zone then. the only person that could around her at this time was Prim.

My mom had good timing. I wanted ot leave anyway. I had to go to the woods, not stay here with Peeta and his mom in the same room. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I ran out, slamming the door behind me. I really hope I wouldn't run into Gale.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N:** There are only three more chapters left. We finished this a while ago, and we kinda rushed the ending. But for us, we tried to lead it up to Catching Fire. Review! But yeah, we keep forgetting to update.

* * *

**District 12  
Chapter 11  
**

Sniffling, I hoisted myself into a tree when I could find one. The forest felt so familiar, but so far away from me at the same time. My legs swung over the branch, keeping me balanced on the tree.

Peeta's mom word's hurt. A lot.

I've been through the games. Getting burned and starved and cut. But those were physical injuries. I've only had emotional injuries twice; when my father died and when I told Peeta the truth on the train coming home.  
This was another time. The thing that Peeta told me in the arena felt like another world. His mom didn't really believe that I would be the one to come home. She hated me.

Hated me enough to want me to die.

I buried my head in me knees and started humming Rue's song. I didn't notice the branch sag and the arms wrap around me until he spoke.

"What happened?" Gale asked.

I hadn't seen Gale since the banquet, and I had been so confused since then. The arms wrapped around me were comforting to such and extreme that I forgot completely about how frustrated I had felt a few minutes ago. Gale wanted me alive, and that was what mattered.

"Peeta's mom... said she wished I had died in the arena. Said I had turned her sun into a zombie and that I should leave him alone, make you a zombie instead. She accused me of poisoning Haymitch."

"Poisoning Haymitch?!"

"Yeah, that's what the scream was."

"Haymitch screams like a girl."

"No!" I actually laughed through my tears, almost a choking sound. "No no, that was Effie."

"Maybe it was Effie that poisoned him," Gale speculated. "Revenge for the Reaping incident."

"No no no no no," I smiled at how uninformed he was. "They're uh...they're sharing his room."

"Ok, EW," he said and I could feel his face scrunch up against my hair. "And you know this how...?"

"Uhm..." I stuttered.

"You were snooping!"

"Gale? Katniss?" asked a wide-eyed Greasy Sae, standing at the base of the tree. "Katniss! But I thought you and Peeta-" She ran off to spread the word that one of the champions wasn't in love with the other.

We panicked.

"Wait! Catnip, we can fix this!" Gale interrupted my anxiety attach. "I can't be seeing you if I'm in love with someone else, right?"

"I-I guess, but-"

"So I'll see someone else."

"Madge," I blurted out. "It's perfect."

His eyes narrowed a little bit, but he caught himself when he realized what he was doing. "Y-yeah. That way no one would even think that we were together." He sighed.

I cleared my throat, staring into his grey eyes. "But we aren't together." He looked away after my statement.  
When he replied, I could hear the numbness in his voice. "Yeah. I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Gale left, walking through the woods silently as I was still perched on the branch. I could tell he was upset, but I couldn't do anything if we all wanted to keep our lives.

Maybe Peeta's mom was right. Well, only partly. Even though she didn't say it out loud, her words had been implying something. Something maybe I only understood.

If I was gone, everyone's lives would be better. The Capitol is only going after me, and to get to me, they have to go through the people that I know and love. Haymitch was obviously the first victim...

Obviously the Capitol had poisoned him through his spirits. But wasn't all of the adults drinking the same thing he was? That would mean all of the adults would be poisoned...

I wiped my eyes, preparing myself. The other adults wouldn't be poisoned as much, besides, maybe only Haymitch had drank enough to be poisoned. I jumped to the ground and walked toward Haymitch's house. Before I knew what I was doing, I noticed I was sprinting.

I burst into the kitchen to find my mother leaning over the sink, and my breath caught. Then I saw that she was just supporting Haymitch as he vomited his dinner. Her body had partially hidden his.

I looked into the living room, searching for Peeta, but was only met with his mother's glare. I stepped into the room, my muscles tense.

I walked across the room, calmly meeting her gaze. I didn't know where I stood. And I wasn't sure about how I felt about Peeta...Or Gale, but at least I didn't treat him like garbage.

I walked back outside and found Peeta leaning against the side of the house. I actually hit him with the back door when I opened it.

"Sorry," I said, sliding down next to him.

"How's Gale?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked defensively.

"You smell like the forest and you never cry alone."  
Oh. I never knew he could tell.

"Too bad you can't bring him on tour."

"Don't be like that, Peeta." I reached over and hugged him. He didn't answer.

"So you chose him?" He hadn't specified, but I knew what he was talking about.

"I haven't chosen Peeta. I'm too confused." I leaned and placed a kiss on his cheek. My actions were just making everything more confusing.

He pushed me away. "You can't kiss both of us with in the same hour."

"I didn't kiss him. Don't tell me you think I'm a slut too."  
"Well, it sure seems like it at times Katniss. You can't have us both. Choose. Now. Soon."

I pulled away from him, a frown forming on my face. He was being like his mom now, but his insult didn't hurt me as much. He was just mad, like I would probably be if I were in his position. But he was asking something I couldn't find the answer for.

"I'm sorry," I stated. I didn't look at him. I didn't need my eyes to see the hurt I could already feel. "I hope Haymitch is okay."  
I got up, walking towards the house. I needed to think.

As I stood, I realized I had no place to go. I already went out of the house today. I couldn't just go to the woods again, even if that was the place I could think the most. I decided against walking around the square; people would wonder.

I slammed the door of my new house behind me and ran. My mother and Prim would be staying with Haymitch and Effie all night so I would have the house to myself.

Peeta wanted me to choose. Soon. I don't have to see him for two days. Until the days that we have to practice together for the tours. I could avoid him to give me time. He probably wouldn't come looking for me.

I lay on my new bed and thought. Peeta had liked me forever. Had helped me out in the Games. And cared for me unconditionaly...

Gale and I were perfect hunting partners. We both cared for each other and eachother's families. But we were forbidden to be together because of this whole situation...

The next thing I see is the sunlight streaming through my window, and the silhouette of a man disturbing the light on my wood floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: **So here's the last chapter! It's Alison (LostinBelieving BTW). We kinda rushed things because we honestly didn't know how to end it. But it leads up to the second book. She finally chose! Review and tell us what you think :)

* * *

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked to my window. Gale saw that I was awake and stepped off of my window sill and onto my floor.

"Gale," I greeted.

"Katniss," he breathed, cupping my cheek with his hand.

I smiled. Gale was the one who accepted and loved me. He had even said so. "Katniss, why don't we just pack and leave? Right now. Forget Peeta and the Capitol, just get away from all of it."

I frowned. "How can you say that Gale? Abandon everything? Our families? The Capitol would be furious. Both you and I know that."

"I just want us to be free."

I pushed the covers back and stood, only in underwear and tunic. "Gale I can't do that. To just run away is wrong, to abandon everything, everyone is wrong. You've changed more than I have, Gale. The boy I knew was brave and strong, the man you have become is a sniveling coward. Go."

I kissed the now stranger on the cheek and ushered him back to my window. Without a second glance, I sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

"Peeta," I gasped as I blew open his bedroom door, tears of loss streaming down my face. He jumped out of bed, not wearing a shirt. I ran to embrace him.

I had chosen.

--

I grasped my hands together. I was fighting back the urge to throw my hands around Gale. Already I was leaving my District once again for the next month. Haymitch had recovered and had stated he was going on this trip no matter what happened.

He wanted to see the flames he trained grow to a wild fire. Already it was happening in every District.

"Bye Catnip," he stated, giving me a smile. I'll miss you."

I couldn't help it then. My arms were around him that second. He placed a kiss on my cheek, comforting me. This needing as never going to end, was it?

I pulled back, staring at him. Madge came from behind and locked fingers with him, matching my smile. "Have a good trip," she added. I could see the tear in her eyes.

Peeta chuckled from behind me. But we could tell it was laced with worry. We all knew what was rising every moment. Hopefully the Capitol wouldn't find out much about what was happening.

"Make sure nothing goes wrong, kay?" Peeta stated as he and Gale shared a glance. "And keep her safe. And everyone else, too." Gale pulled Madge closer to him.

"Will do."

We waved our last goodbye, stepping onto the train. We wouldn't be seeing them for the next four weeks. All we could was hope they were safe and healthy. I told Gale he could take anything from the fridge. But I knew Madge wouldn't let him or his family starve.

When Greasy Sae found us, we had planned for him to start seeing Madge. And he did. He started to like her and he ended up liking him back…

But what I didn't know is that they had hung out more after my leaving.

Things had worked out perfectly.

I turned to Peeta, kissing him full on the lips. I could feel his mouth turn upwards in a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, pulling away. My smile was as big as his was. My choice was a right one.

The train started, the wheels pushing us away from our District. We were heading towards others now. Away from our false peace and into new problems.

Our only hope we had was the rebellion that was in the midst. The Districts were coming together to overtake the Capitol. To win the freedom that had been ours all along.

I sighed. At least I wasn't going towards it all with un broken promises or broken hearts. We were going to get through this.

Together.


End file.
